


We Need To Talk

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Engagement, F/M, First Time, M/M, Revelations, Smut, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Starsky breaks his engagement because he has something to tell Hutch.
Relationships: David Starsky/OFC, Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 2





	We Need To Talk

“So you finally popped the question, huh?”

“Yeah.... I asked her over the weekend.....”

“So when's the wedding?”

“We haven't quite decided that yet.....”

“What did she think of the ring?”

“She loved it! She wears it all the time..... by the way, you're still gonna be my best man, aren't you?”

“Of course! I haven't changed my mind about that. Besides, isn't that what best friends do?”

Starsky finished his beer, checked his watch, and told Hutch that he needed to get home to Dana. He told him that he would get by as soon as he could, and that they would talk some more. Hutch told him that he was welcomed there any time and to drop by just any time. Starsky grabbed his jacket, gave Hutch a hug and headed out the door. Hutch gathered up the beer bottles and put them in the trash. He fixed a bite to eat and decided to watch some TV.

When Starsky got to Dana's, she had dinner waiting for him. He kissed her hello, and they sat down to eat. She asked about his day and he told her about the never-ending paperwork a police Lieutenant had to deal with. He mentioned that he stopped by to see Hutch on his way home, and the Hutch confirmed that he would be Starsky's best man at the wedding. Dana asked how Hutch was, and Starsky said he seemed to be doing fine, just busy with the flower shop. Dana asked Starsky how much he thought Hutch would charge to do the wedding flowers. Starsky said he didn't know, but would ask next time he saw him. After dinner, Starsky went to watch the news while Dana cleaned the kitchen.

A week or so later, Hutch was having lunch in his office when Starsky stopped by. The guys talked for a while, and then Starsky asked Hutch about doing the flowers for his wedding. Hutch told Dana to get in touch with him so he could get an idea as to what she wanted. Starsky thanked him and told him he needed to go because he had a ton of paperwork waiting for him back at the office. Hutch asked Starsy about getting together and hanging out soon. Starsky said he would try to get by, but couldn't make any promises because Dana was keeping him pretty busy. Hutch told him the offer was good any time.

Friday was coming soon and Hutch began to look forward to it. He'd planned to go to Santa Monica and check out a new club he'd heard about called The Barn. It was a country and western bar, and Hutch was in the mood for a cowboy. He didn't want Starsky to know what he was planning because he knew he would try to talk him out of it. It wasn't that he had anything against Hutch being gay, he just didn't want him to get mixed up with the wrong guy and something bad happening. Hutch planned on getting a motel room, spending the night, and coming back sometime on Saturday. Once he decided what he wanted to do, he called The Windsor in Santa Monica and made his reservation.

When Starsky got home, he told Dana that he had talked to Hutch about the flowers. He told her that Hutch wanted her to get in touch with him to find out what she wanted. She said that would be great, and that was one less thing to worry about. After dinner, Starsky suggested that theymke it an early night. Dana was all for the idea, and went to the bedroom to set the mood. When she was ready, she called out to Starsky. When he appeared in the bedroom doorway, he whistled appreciatively and began to strip. When it was over, Dana started the shower and went to get Starsky. They showered and fell into bed, Starsky asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Dana called Hutch at his shop the next day and asked when she could come by and talk to him regarding the wedding flower. He said he would be there all afternoon and that she could come by any time. She told him she would be there around 3 P.M. Hutch told her that would be fine and he would see her then. He was going over some invoices when Dana showed up......

“Dana, how are you?”

“Fine, if I can ever get caught up.....”

“I know what you mean.... just when you think you're all caught up, something else come along.....”

“That's the truth....”

“So Starsky says you're interested in having me do the flowers for the wedding.....”

“I am.... it would save a lot of time and it would be one less things to worry about.....”

“I understand. Let me get some of my photo books out of some of the things I've done so far.....”

Hutch gathered some of his albums for Dana to go over. While she was doing that, he answered questions, and gave her information on what he could have available. While Dana was perusing the photos, the phone rang. Hutch excused himself to take the call in his office......

“Hutchinson Nursery, may I help you?”

“Hey, Blintz, you busy?”

“Not really..... just showing Dana some flower arrangements.....”

“I see...... do me a favor, huh?”

“Don't tell her it's me.....”

“What's going on?”

“I don't wanna go into it right now, but if you're gonna be home later, I'll come by and fill you in.....”

“I'll be going home as soon as I get through with Dana. You could come by then.....”

“Great! I'll see you soon.....”

Starsky ended the call and Hutch went t check on Dana. She had some ideas, and some photos picked out, and they talked about her selections. She said she would be in touch when she made up her mind. Hutch said that would be fine, and after she left, Hutch started closing up the shop so he could be home when Starsky came by. After he finished at the shop, he stopped at the market for supplies and bought a case of beer. When he arrived home, he put everything away and settled down to wait for Starky to show up.

Starsky never showed up that afternoon. Hutch wasn't too concerned because it wasn't unusual for Starsky to get bogged down with work. He became concerned after he came back from his weekend trip to Santa Monica, and there was no message from Starsky on the answering machine. He thought about trying to call Starsky but didn't want to intrude on his time with Dana. On Monday morning, Hutch took a chance and tried to call Starsky at work. Every time he dialed Starsky's extension, all he got was a busy signal. Hutch thought Starsky must be swamped with work and decided not to bother him since he was so busy.

Nearly a month went by with no word from Starsky. Hutch had tried Starsky's apartment, he'd tried Dana's place and got no response. He'd left messages on Starsky's machine, Dana's machine, and notes on the doors of both apartments. And what did he get for his trouble? Nothing! Late one Friday night Hutch was getting ready for bed when he heard a soft tapping on his door. He went to the door, opened it, and there was Starsky! Hutch was surprised to see his friend and quickly invited him in......

“Hey, you.....”

“Hey yourself.....”

“I've been worried about you. I've been trying to get in touch with you. Where have you been all this time?”

“I had to get away for a while..... I'm sorry if I worried you....”

“What happened, Starsk?”

“Dana and I broke up, and I went to that cabin we always rent up at the State Park to try and clear my head.....”

“Why did you two break up?”

“Apparently I talk in my sleep.....”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I said some things while I was dreaming that I should have kept to myself. Dana heard me and we split up because of the things I said.....”

“What did you say?”

“I confessed my true feelings to you.....”

“Your true feelings to me about what?”

“I admitted how I really feel about you, dummy!”

“Oh.......”

“Yeah, oh.....”

Hutch was trying to process what Starsky had just told him. From what he could piece together, Starsky and Dana broke up because Starsky admitted how he felt about him. Confused, Hutch knew he needed to find out more.....

“Starsk, I don't understand what you're telling me here.....”

“It's easy, Hutch..... I've had feelings for you since you came out to me, but I was afraid to tell you because I didn't think you would take me seriously. I thought that if I got involved with a woman, those feelings would go away. That's why I dated so much there for a while. When Dana and I got together and started talking about marriage, I thought that would solve my problem. It did for a while, but the feelings came roaring back. That's why I spent so much time with you even though I had Dana. All I know is that Dana started acting cool toward me, and when I asked her why, she told me what I'd been saying in my sleep about you.....”

“So you're saying you have feelings for me?”

“Don't be mad, Hutch..... I should have just kept my mouth shut.....”

“Starsk, I'm not mad, I'm flattered. You didn't have to keep your mouth shut about having feelings for me. You should know you can tell me anything.....”

“You're flattered? Really?”

“Yes, really......”

“So what happens now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Where do we go from here?”

“Well, are you sure things are finished with Dana?”

“Positive.....”

“Why don't we get some sleep and talk some more in the morning?”

“If you say so.....”

“I think it would be best..... come on.....”

“I can sleep on the couch, Hutch.....”

“Nonsense, you can share my bed with me.....”

“But....”

“But nothing..... we're just going to sleep. That's all..... I promise we'll talk in the morning, okay?”

“Okay.....”

Starsky followed Hutch to the sleeping area and both men got undressed. Hutch used the bathroom and got into bed. Starsky did the same, and as he was getting settled, Hutch leaned over, kissed his cheek and said; “It's gonna be alright.....” Starsky lay there long after Hutch fell asleep thinking about how lucky he was to have Hutch in his life. Hutch didn't judge him, was understanding, and never made him feel unwanted. The love he felt for his best friend swelled in his chest and he swiped his eyes to clear the tears away. He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep because he was in the one place he felt safest: near Hutch.

When Hutch awoke the next morning, he eased out of bed so as not to wake Starsky. He quietly used the bathroom, washed up, and went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. As he was waiting for it to finish, he thought about last night and Starsky's revelation. All of the little things Hutch had noticed before started falling into place. The lingering visits, the extra hugs and touches, the long phone calls about nothing. He missed the signs because Starsky was his best friend, and that's just what best friends did. Hutch came back to reality by the flushing of the toilet. He grabbed two coffee cups, filled them, and handed Starsky one as he came into the kitchen.......

“Mornin', Hutch......”

“Hey, babe, how do you feel?”

“Much better..... sorry I slept so long.....”

“No problem..... I was trying to be quiet so I didn't wake you. You looked like you needed the rest last night.....”

“I definitely needed it..... Hutch, I have a question.....”

“What is it, buddy?”

“Are we still gonna talk today?”

“Sure we are.... we can talk about anything you want..... let me at least fix us some breakfast......”

“That would be great.....”

“Pancakes and bacon?”

“Yes, please.....”

Hutch laughed and got the mixing bowl out of the cupboard. Starsky asked if there was anything he could do, and Hutch told him he could go ahead and shower. Starsky asked if he still had some clothes there and Hutch said he did. Hutch told him breakfast would be ready when he got done.  
After his shower, Starsky felt so much better. He shaved and dressed, heading for the kitchen and food. Hutch was putting the last pancake on Starsky's plate when he came into the kitchen. After breakfast, Hutch showered while Starsky cleaned the kitchen. When Hutch finished dressing, he went to the living area where he found Starsky sitting at the kitchen table with a fresh cup of coffee for both of them.......

“Hutch, can we talk now?”

“Sure, Starsk, any time you want.... where do you want to start?”

Starsky thought for a moment, then looked at Hutch and said; “Let's talk about us.....”

“Okay, Starsk..... what about us?”

“It's more about how I feel about you.....”

“How do you feel about me?”

“Hutch, I'm in love with you.... I want to be with you all the time, I want more than anything to make love to you, and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy.....”

“Buddy, I had no idea you felt so strongly about me..... you sure hid it well.....”

“I didn't say anything because I didn't think you would want me, or that you wouldn't take me seriously.....”

“I'm taking you seriously now.....”

“I can see that..... it makes me feel good to know that you aren't laughing in my face over this.....”

“Starsk, I wouldn't laugh at you about how you feel for me.....”

“Hutch, when you came out to me, why didn't you ever come on to me?”

“I didn't come on to you because I didn't think you'd be interested, and I didn't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable.....”

“I'm not uncomfortable now.....”

“That's because you know exactly how you feel, and I haven't rejected you.....”

“I hope you never reject me because it would kill me if you did.....”

Hutch stood up and reached for Starsky's hand. He led him over to the couch and sat down with him. He put his arm around Starsky's shoulder and leaned in close, saying; 'You don't have to worry about that, babe, because you'll have me for as long as you want me......” Starsky reached up and cupped the side of Hutch's face and leaned in to kiss him. Hutch met him halfway and sparks flew! Hutch deepened the kiss and finally the guys had to come up for air. Starsky lay back panting, trying to get his breath. Hutch was doing pretty much the same when Starsky said; “That was fantastic!”

“Well, there's more where that come from anytime you want it.....”

“Really?” 

“Yes, really.....”

Hutch leaned over and kissed Starsky to prove his point. That started a heavy make-out session that led to touching, and feeling, and Starsky unwrapping Hutch's crotch like a Christmas present. Not to be outdone, Hutch wasted no time in getting Starsky naked from the waist down, too. Starsky marveled at Hutch's uncut cock. It was long and thick, and had a foreskin that retracted when he was hard. Starsky used his hand to carefully move the foreskin up and down. Starsky handled Hutch's cock much in the same manner that Hutch was manipulating his. Hutch gently removed Starsky's hand and said; “Let's take this to the bedroom.....”

The two picked up their discarded clothing and headed for Hutch's sleeping area. Hutch could tell that Starsky was a bit nervous, so he kissed him to calm his nerves. Hutch lay down on the bed and motioned for Starsky to join him. Starsky lay down with Hutch and started touching all that golden skin laid out before him. Hutch pulled Starsky into an embrace and began to grind their hard cocks together. Starsky was soon lost in the sensations and tried to tell Hutch to slow down. Hutch kept up the friction and soon, the guys were shooting all over each other. Hutch jumped up and got warm wash cloths to clean them up. As they lay there in the afterglow, Starsky nuzzled against Hutch's chest and they fell into a contented sleep.

When Starsky woke up, he was alone. He jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen calling Hutch's name. Hutch was nowhere to be found, but Starsky calmed down when he found the note on the dining table addressed to him. He opened the note and read that Hutch had gone to get some food and would be back soon. He put the note down and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He went to the bedroom and grabbed a pair of shorts to put on. He had to smile when he looked at the rumpled bed, thinking about what he and Hutch had been doing there earlier. He was looking forward to other things Hutch could show him, and he made a promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to be deserving of Hutch's love.

Hutch soon returned from the store to find Starsky watching TV. He walked over and gave him a kiss that Starsky eagerly returned. When he saw the pizza box, he asked; “Is that for me?”

“It's for both of us, babe..... we gotta keep out strength up.....”

“Indeed we do! Especially since I have more to learn about keeping you satisfied....”

“Don't take this the wrong way, Starsk, but are you serious about wanting to be with me?”

“Of course I am..... Hutch, I wouldn't be here if I were only scratching an itch. This is the real thing! I really want this! Don't you?”

“Yes, I want this..... I'd be a fool not to want it. I just want to make sure you understand that it's not always going to be fun and games, and that I'm in this for the long haul. Just you and me, no one else.....”

“I understand all of that, Hutch, and I agree with you all the way...... Babe, I'm sorry if I made you mad....:

“You didn't, Starsk.... I just wanted you to know what you were getting into....”

“Baby, I would walk through Hell on Sunday just to have a chance to be with you......

Hutch took Starsky by the hand and led him to the bedroom. They showered together and when they were finished, they dried each other carefully and headed to the bedroom. They played around for a while and then Starsky decided he wanted to give Hutch a blow job. Hutch lay back and let Starsky do what he wanted. Halfway through, Hutch stopped Starsky and said he had something more fun for them to do. Curious, Starsky watched as Hutch prepared himself for a good fuck. When he was ready, he told Starsky to lube up and sock it to him. Starsky smiled and did what he was asked to do. Hutch was surprised to find that Starsky was good at what he was doing. The sensations were so good that Hutch rode the orgasm to its' inevitable conclusion. Starsky collapsed in a sweaty heap and pulled Hutch to him, holding on for dear life. Starsky looked at Hutch and asked if Hutch would do the same to him. Hutch promised he wold just as soon as he caught his breath. The two napped for a while, and wen Hutch woke up, he delivered on his promise to Starsky. Hutch made sure he made it as good as he possibly could, and when it was over, Starsky wanted to go again!

On Sunday, the guys talked about serious things, and what they wanted out of their new relationship. Starsky went to his apartment and got his work uniforms while Hutch got ready for the coming work week. When the work week started, they came home to each there and both were glad because Starsky was where he wanted to be and Hutch was no longer alone. That was nearly forty years ago, and they are still going strong!

The End


End file.
